The Second American Civil War (Brickcraft1)
The Second American Civil War was a major conflict that lasted from 2048-2058. Antebellum The period before the war was a rough period. Many people disliked President Joel Johnston. He had made many agreements people disagreed with, and was impeached in 2047, before his term ended. His Vice President, Matthew Morrison, served his last year for him. In 2048, it was time for another election. The Republican Candidate, Nathaniel Jameson, had a strong grip on the south, but some northern States despised him. The Democratic Candidate, Jeremy McDonald, was considered a "threat" to the south. Both very controversial candidates had good campaigns, and were ready for election night. As election night continued, very surprising calls were made. But, by time the votes were called, the final was 269-269. This meant no one won the presidency. Several recounts try to be made, but nothing changed. Congress experienced tie after tie. Eventually, the Democratic candidate was elected. Major outrage occurred in the southern states. Riots occured and federal property was destroyed. The outrage caused the governors of Louisiana and Mississippi to pass ordinances of secession. They were put down. As federal troops came in to stop violence in New Orleans. However, the governor was altered and set up an army to fight against them. In the Battle of New Orleans 2048, the rebel army was victorious, and Louisiana declared itself independent. Texas, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, and Georgia followed suit. In February, the formed the SSA (The Southern States of America). Equally as angry, Nathaniel Jameson accepted the offer to presidency of the new nation. The new nation was recognized by Mexico and Cuba. With this, the USA declared war on the SSA on March 19, 2048. The conflict had begun First Years (2048-2051) In order to take back the States, the USA decided to attack major coastal cities. Soon, the USA army landed in Miami. Since this came out of nowhere, the city was quickly under their control. Expecting more attacks on ocean cities, New Orleans was quickly protected. As expected, the USA tried to take over the city, but the southerners quickly fought them off in the Battle of the Delta. In it, the USA entered the delta, but the south did a surprise attack and destroyed a huge amount of ships. With over half their fleet destroyed, the USA was forced to turn back. However, as they did so, a massive hurricane struck the area, causing the remainder of the ships to sink. It was a major loss for the USA. The SSA began to come up with a plan to take over the US Capital. In 2049, the siege of Washington DC began. The SSA held the city hostage and blocked any outside resources. Meanwhile, the US was able to capture Tampa, Florida in June 2049. The SSA was struggling to maintain control of Florida as most of their focus was in DC. The USA was getting desperate to regain their capital. They had to house the government in Philadelphia, which the SSA was also fast approaching. The US had no choice but the unleash an airstrike. The bombs hit New Orleans and destroyed a lot of the city. It was a crippling blow to the SSA, and they quickly responded by bombing New York City. With both countries major cities in ruins, it seemed like the war would in. However, the USA continued to push to get Washington DC back. The SSA was running low on supplies, and in March 2050, DC was won back, and it seemed like the war was close to a conclusion. However, in late 2050, South Carolina and Missouri announced their secession from the USA and joined the SSA. This provided somewhat of a "barrier" for the SSA. The US forces were stopped dead in their tracks and were forced to fight the new SSA forces in the Battle of Gatlinburg and lost. With this, the glimmer of hope for an end was gone. In 2051, the presidential election cycle for both countries began, and the US called for a ceasefire, but the SSA denied it, and fighting continued. Eventually, the SSA agreed to a "Partial Ceasefire", where fighting would be limited, but could still occur. The next major battle was the Battle of Raleigh, in North Carolina, which was a borderline state. The US forces managed to push the SSA out, but not without major loses and half the city being destroyed. In late 2051, scandals were beginning to emerge from the Oval Office, and things were about to get a whole lot worse. Peak Years (2052-2056) In early 2052, the President was found to have been secretly giving money to countries that supported to SSA, which could have gone to the war. In February 2052, Arkansas officially announced its succession from the USA, and weeks later, joined the SSA. This was a major loss for the USA because many weapons were being stored there. This meant those weapns belonged to the SSA. Many people rioted and damaged parts of Washington DC. In May 2052, the SSA launched a naval raid on Cape Hatteras, North Carolina, and successfully took over the city. Soon, they had all the outer banks. President McDonald made a speech in North Carolina, begging them to stay with the USA. By then, it was too late. In July 2052, North Carolina left the USA and joined the SSA. The SSA had a good advantage now. They launched an operation to take over the entire eastern seaboard of the USA, including the nations captial, Washington DC. The first major battle was in Norfolk, Virginia. Eventually, the SSA blocked anything from going in, or out. The people of the city were under seige. It was November, election day had come. Two democrats, President McDonald and George Karr were running against each other. Karr won in a landslide. McDonald tried to save Norfolk while he could, but eventually the city surrendered and belonged to the SSA. This futher angered many people, and 5 attempts were made on McDonalds life before Karrs inauguration in January. In his adress, Karr said "We can't be light on our enemies anymore. They are coming for us, and they won't stop unless we do it ourselves." The SSA eventually got to Richmond , where the second most deadliest battle of the war took place. Final Years (2057-2058) Impact Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Civil Wars